Close Your Eyes
by Unicorn20023
Summary: A fremione one-shot inspired by the song 'Close Your Eyes' by Michael Bublé. This short story finds Hermione and Fred having their first dance of Husband and Wife, reliving some of their oldest to newest memories that resulted in their union. (He refers to her as 'Love' and 'Baby' a few times, have had hate from people before, so just a quick warning in advance).


**Close Your Eyes by Michael** **Bublé.**

Fred took Hermione's hand, leading her over to the dancefloor where the lights were dimmed. He could hear the soft clicks of her heels, and watched her dress sway as she walked, brushing along the floor. He smiled adoringly at her, as he continued to walk backwards with her until they reached the centre. She beamed up at him, her eyes twinkling. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist as he took her other in his hand, letting their intertwined fingers stay close to their shoulders, as the soft notes of a piano played, signifying the start of the song. The song Fred had picked for their first dance as husband and wife.

They danced slowly, under the dim light area, listening to the song. Hermione hadn't heard it before and intended on listening to every single meaningful word. They stared into each other's eyes, as if they were blind to the other's watching them lovingly.

 ** _Close your eyes_ **

_**Let me tell you all the reasons why**_

 _ **Think you're one of a kind**_

 _"You know, Granger," He grinned. "You really are quite remarkable."_

 _"Is that so?" She inquired, raising a brow._

 _"Yes, so." He replied._

 _"What do you want, Fred?" She narrowed her eyes, suspiciously._

 _"For you to finally let me take you on a date, Hermione." He said, casually._

 _She paled. It was true she had gotten closer to this certain Weasley twin, and sure he flirted with her, but she didn't think anything of it until now. Even then, was this some sort of prank?_

 _Ronald had already broken her heart, but they hadn't been serious. But still, she had her concerns._

 _"Alright."_

 _ **Here's to you**_

 _ **The one that always pulls us through**_

 _ **Always do what you got to do**_

 _"Freddie?" Hermione screamed, scrambling through the panicked crowd._

 _The death eaters had just attacked Bill and Fleur's wedding._

 _"Hermione!" She turned to see Harry and Ron trying to get to her._

 _"We need to go!" Harry shouted, reaching for her, but she evaded his hand._

 _"Not until I see Fred!" She shouted over the commotion, trying not to show the panic in his voice. "I need to know he's okay!"_

 _"He'll be fine, 'Mione!" Ron shouted, touching her arm and trying to comfort her. "He's my brother after all."_

 _"I didn't get to say goodbye." She cried, a tear rolling down her face._

 _She knew she sounded silly, but she didn't know when she'd see him again. If she'd see him again. She shook those thoughts away._

 _"Baby!" She knew that voice anywhere, even if it was over people's screams of fear and terror._

 _She whipped her head towards the direction of his voice and was relieved to see him trying desperately to reach her through the hurdles of the crowd, unharmed. Ron and Harry let her run to meet him halfway, knowing that she hadn't completely lost her head and still knew they were time sensitive at the moment. They just needed to let her have this. Have this goodbye._

 _She ran to him, as he pushed past various guests and pulled her into a fierce hug, gripping her so tightly that she didn't want him to ever let go. This is where she felt safe. In his arms._

 _She g_ _rudgingly_ _pulled back, placing a hand on each of his cheeks, holding his face in her hands._

 _"I need to go." She said, barely above a whisper._

 _"I know." He croaked back, his eyes glossing over. "Promise me you'll be safe."_

 _"Fred-"_

 _"Promise me!" He said, his voice breaking._

 _"I promise." She said, her tears falling like rain. "Only, if you promise me the same."_

 _"I promise." He said, immediately, rubbing away her tears with his thumb. He leaned in, dropping his voice to a whisper. "I promise."_

 _He kissed her, not ignorant to the shrilled screams and destruction surrounding them, or the fact that his brother and adoptive brother were standing by._

 _"I love you, Freddie." She whispered, once he'd pulled away._

 _"I love you, Iney." He said, taking in all of her features and committing them to memory like he had done so many times before. He looked at the boys over her shoulder, as she took painful steps towards them and away from him. "Be careful! And take care of her!"_

 _With that, he watched as Harry and Ron pulled her off and disappeared. He silently prayed that he would see her again. And soon._

 _ **You're one of a kind**_

 _ **Thank god you're mine**_

Fred smiled down at her, bringing their fingers up to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss on her fingers.

 _ **You're an angel dressed in armour**_

 _ **You're the fair in every fight**_

Fred slipped his hand from their intertwined fingers and trailed his fingers down her arm, brushing over her scar.

 _"Oh my Merlin, Hermione!" Fred shouted, rushing into the room she was currently in at Bill and Fleur's beach house. He hadn't seen her in months. Hadn't heard her voice. Hadn't heard from her in general._

 _It didn't feel real, as if his eyes were playing a trick on him, only showing an illusion that his mind had created for the benefit for his aching heart._

 _Hell, maybe it was, because she wasn't looking at him, only staring at the wall as her crumpled form lay curled up on the bed._

 _"Baby?" He said, slowly, as he sat down on the bed next to her._

 _"I'm sorry." She whispered, silent tears rolling down her cheeks._

 _"Sorry?" He echoed, believing he had misheard her, but was proven wrong when she nodded. "Why on earth are you sorry?"_

 _"I couldn't stop it." She croaked, averting her eyes._

 _"Stop wha-?" He cut himself short when he noticed her clutching her arm. He reached out, but she held it closer to her chest. "Let me see your arm, love."_

 _She shook her head, muttering to herself._

 _"I don't want you to see." She choked out._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because I broke my promise to you." She looked away. "And it's ugly."_

 _"Hermione, love, look at me." He said, softly, taking her face in his hands. His heart broke at the sight of her puffy red eyes and tear stained face. "I'm not exactly thrilled that you got hurt, but you're alive - right in front of me now. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. and certainly not around me. No part of you could ever be ugly to me, Hermione. Because I love you for you, not how you look."_

 _More tears broke out on her face and she sniffled, letting him take her arm. Hesitantly, he pulled back her bloodied sleeve, and found that, unlike he'd hoped, it wasn't dry. If he thought his heart broke at the sight of her tears, well it well and truly shattered at the sight of her soon to be scar. A lump formed in his throat and he couldn't peel his eyes from the injury, as various emotions swirled in his head, each one fighting for dominance. He felt angry that this had happened and furious at the person who had tortured her. He felt her sadness, pain and grief, as she finally broke down after watching his sorrowful expression._

 _He finally snapped out of it, and realised that his silence wasn't the best reassurance to her._

 _"Oh, love." He said, trying to hold in his tears. "Come here."_

 _She fell against his chest and he held her firmly there, promising himself to never let anything like this happen to her again. She sobbed into his chest, as he kept his tears silent, holding her head and waist, as she curled into him on his lap._

 _"I tried to fight back." She sobbed. "It was useless."_

 _"Hey, hey," He whispered. "Listen to me. You did enough - you survived. You all got out of there alive. Just because someone incredibly evil had an extremely unfair advantage over you, doesn't mean you're weak. You're stronger than you'll ever know, Hermione Granger."_

 ** _You're my life and my safe harbour_**

 ** _Where the sun sets every night_**

 ** _And if my love is blind_**

 ** _I don't want to see the light_**

He smiled, looking at her and then peering down at her barely noticeable bump. Warmth filled his chest again.

 _ **It's your beauty that betrays you**_

 _ **Your smile gives you away**_

He brought his free hand up to her cheek and brushed away some of the hair that had escaped from behind her ear. She smiled lovingly at him and his heart leaped in his chest, not sure he'd ever get his heart to settle.

 _ **'Cause you're made of strength and mercy**_

 _ **And my soul is yours to save**_

He internally laughed, as his mind flashed with countless memories of a stubborn Hermione, especially those of her S.P.E.W campaign days.

 _ **I know this much is true**_

 _ **When my world was dark and blue**_

 _ **I know the only one who rescued me was you**_

 _"Freddie?" She called, noticing that he wasn't in the bed. She quietly tiptoed through the house and down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone up as it was somewhere around 2am._

 _She stopped, when she spotted him sitting outside on the porch, the wind ruffling his ginger hair and the moon highlighting the lighter flecks of red._

 _"Freddie?" She called, again._

 _He looked over his shoulder at her in surprise and then guilt._

 _"I'm sorry," He said, looking back out at the darkened forest. "I didn't mean to wake you."_

 _"It's okay, you didn't." She said, softly, sitting down on the step, next to him. "I was just worried when I woke up and noticed you were gone." She said, before playfully glaring at him. "And don't you apologise, again."_

 _His face broke into a small smile, the only light enabling them to see each other, was that coming from the moon._

 _"So," She started. "What are you doing out here?"_

 _"I woke up and after that I couldn't sleep." He admitted. "There's just too much on my mind. Mum's not well, Dad can't walk again yet, Ginny's still a nervous wreck around other people besides us, Percy can't forgive himself, there's been no word from Charlie, Ron doesn't eat half as much as he used to, Harry physically died, and George has severed PTSD."_

 _"Hey," She said, turning his head with her hand so he would face her. "Will you let me try to make thing better? I can't if you don't listen to me or dismiss what I'm about to say. I need you to really listen."_

 _"No matter what it is you say, I'll always listen to you, Hermione." He admitted._

 _"Good." She smiled, taking his hands. "You're Mum has caught the flu because her immune system is down from the stress, but she'll be fine, in fact, I took her some soup last night and she and you Dad were curled up in their bed. As for your Dad, his therapy is working and he can now move his legs, which is a damn good improvement from not being able to feel or move them at all, which most people couldn't recover from. Ginny has Harry to support her, it'll take her time to adjust to not having to look over her shoulder or prepare for a battle in which she could lose her life or those of her loved ones. It's only natural that Percy would feel guilty, but he's settling back in gradually, it just takes time. Charlie is another story. Have you maybe thought that you haven't heard from him because he's on his way here? You'll see him soon, Freddie. Ron's only not eating as much because he wants to impress that girl - Fleur's cousin. Her boyfriend doesn't treat her right, but he's built like a brick. Ron just feels threatened and wants to win her over, not that he has to lose weight since I'm pretty sure she's interested. And Harry, Merlin, Harry, he's probably the most sane and relaxed person in this house, for a boy who just lost his last proper connections to his parents and his loved ones, and did indeed die."_

 _"And George?" He almost squeaked._

 _She sighed, before smiling sadly, her eyes glossy. "He almost lost his twin brother and his fiancé in the same night, Fred." She remembered all too well, holding George in her arms as they cried at the fact that both his brother and fiancé and her boyfriend and best friend were hospitalised and hadn't woke up. "It took you a really long time to wake up, Freddie. Although, Angelina and I tried our best, it just wasn't the same as you. A part of him was crushed. I would've been more surprised if he hadn't been mentally damaged." She recalled the time she had spent by his bedside, not once leaving him and holding onto his hand, begging him to wake up. She almost felt bad for feeling jealous that Angelina had woken up and he hadn't. He had been buried under a wall after all. She shook her head, pushing those thoughts away. She had promised herself never to think of that time again. "But, now he has you both back, safe and sound. Angelina hasn't left his side once and is helping him throught it, just like the rest of us." She squeezed his hands. "As I, with you."_

 ** _Close your eyes_**

 ** _Let me tell you all the reasons why_**

 ** _You're never going to have to cry_**

 ** _Because you're one of a kind_**

 _"Listen, Hermione," Fred said, as they stood under the tree he had lead her to. "There's something I've wanted to ask you for a long time."_

 _"Yes?" She asked, fluttering with nerves._

 _"But first, I gotta tell you some things." He said, taking her hands in his. "You'll never know how happy it made me when I found that you liked me back. How happy your smile, your laugh, your stubbornness makes me. I promise to never hurt you, to be the one to make you cry. I wouldn't dare make you hurt, Hermione. I want to make more memories with you. I want to have more of those conversations where we laugh more than we talk. I want to have pillow fights for a lifetime. I want to have you for a lifetime."_

 _"Fred..."_

 _"I guess, what I'm trying to say is," He said, letting go of her hands to kneel on one knee. Her hands flew to her mouth. "_ _Hermione Granger," He said, pulling out a small red box and opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my Hermione Weasley?"_

 ** _Yeah, here's to you_**

 ** _The one that always pulls us through_**

 ** _You always do what you got to do, babe_**

 ** _Because you're one of a kind_**

She snaked her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist. She sighed, contentedly, resting her head on his shoulder as they gently swayed to the song. He kissed her head, burying his face in her hair.

 _ **When your love pours down on me**_

 _ **I know I'm finally free**_

 _ **So I tell you gratefully**_

 _ **Every single beat of my heart**_

 _ **Is yours to keep**_

 _She twirled her much loved engagement ring on her finger, nervously. Well, she was happy and excited, but she was still a little apprehensive. She looked down at the ring, smiling as she admired its details for the hundredth time since she had received it. He had been so thoughtful when picking it out. Well, picking it out isn't the right words, considering it was custom made, but still. The ring was silver, a diamond in the middle, with two infinity loops, one at each side. It represented their love - forever._

 _She didn't understand why she was nervous in the first place, but she supposed it was only natural to feel doubt after having heard of so many negative experiences and outcomes. She shook her head, scolding herself for being silly. They loved each other, and although, they hadn't planned this_ yet _, it was still a happy moment._

 _She sat on the side of the bath, waiting for his return from work._

 _She was relieved to know the cause of her sickness._

 _"Iney?" She heard him call, as soon as he shut the door behind him._

 _"Up here!" She yelled back, her hands shaking from her tight grip on the stick._

 _"Hey, baby," He said, before frowning. "What are you doing in here? You're not ill again, are you? Maybe, we should get you checked ou-"_

 _"Freddie," She said, cutting him off. She took a deep breath, willing herself to stand up from the side of the tub, but she couldn't as her legs shook._

 _"Hermione?" He asked, concern evident on his face, as he kneeled in front of her._

 _"There's something I need to tell you." She started. "I-well-erm-we uh-"_

 _"Hermione?" Her stuttering only worried him more. It was then that he noticed her hands clutched around something. He placed his hands over her upturned ones. "What are you holding?"_

 _She took another deep breath, before slowly pulling back her fingers, to reveal the white stick that read positive._

 _"I'm pregnant." She found her confidence and smiled, as he stared at it._

 _She began to feel panicked, but relaxed when he grinned the biggest smile she had ever witnessed on his face._

 _"We're having a baby!" He whooped, picking her up and spinning her around. "I'm going to be a dad!"_

 _"Yeah, and a good one at that." She smiled, wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her up._

 _"I'm so happy." He said, kissing her repeatedly. "I love you so much."_

 _"I love you so much, too." She smiled, against his lips._

 _He pulled back, holding her face in his hands, as her legs around his torso held her up._

 _"Marry me." He breathed._

 ** _So close your eyes_**

 ** _Let me tell you all the reasons why, babe_**

 ** _You're never going to have to cry, babe_**

 ** _Because you're one of a kind_**

 _The soft, slower version of the wedding march played, alerting everyone present of the incoming wedding party. A young Teddy Lupin walked down the isle, with a younger Victoire Weasley, ring bearer and flower girl. Ginny Weasley (Soon to be Potter), the maid of honour, was next, followed by Angelina Johnson (Soon to be Weasley), Luna Lovegood, Katie Wood and Alicia Spinett._

 _Then, Hermione appeared, one hand wrapped around her flowers and the other tightly holding Arthur's hand, as he walked her down the isle. He squeezed it reassuringly. She looked around nervously, before her eyes landed on Fred and she relaxed into a smile._

 _Fred was so mesmerized by her, watching her walk down the isle like an angel on earth, that he forgot to smile back._

 _"Shut your mouth, you're drooling, mate." George teased, elbowing, as Harry, Ron, Charlie, Bill and Percy snickered as the girls let out a little laugh._

Hermione still remembered the day she located her parents so clearly. It was a day she'd never forget. Finding them wasn't so hard since she knew where to look, but recovering their memories proved difficult. So difficult, that they regained them.

Hermione tried for weeks, _months_ , trying to reverse what she had done, but it never changed a thing. She had cried for the loss of her parents. But Molly and Arthur had supported her like parents and reminded her that they would always be one of their cherished daughters. She had never met anyone as kind and as loving as the Weasley's.

Arthur had cried the day she had asked him if he would walk her down the isle, of course, he would never admit that.

He was a proud father.

 ** _Yeah, here's to you_**

 ** _You're the one who always pulls us through_**

 ** _You always do what you got to do, babe_**

 ** _Because you're one of a kind_**

 _"I, Fred Weasley, take you, Hermione Granger, to be my best friend, my partner in crime, and my one true love."_

 _"I, Hermione Granger, take you, Fred Weasley, to have and to hold, to cherish and comfort and love with all of my heart."_

 _"I promise to encourage you and inspire you, and to love you truly, though good times and bad."_

 _"I promise that from this day forward, you shall never walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home."_

 _"On this day forward, my hand is yours to hold, my heart forever yours to keep."_

 _"I will forever be there to laugh with you,"_

 _"To lift you up when you are down,"_

 _"And to love you unconditionally through all of our adventures in life together." They finished together, smiling warmly at each other._

 _"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." Kingsley announced, after they had exchanged their rings and vows. "You may now kiss the bride."_

 _Those were the words Fred had been waiting to here for so long. He didn't need to be told twice._

 _He reached out, sliding his arms around her and swiftly pulling her towards him to capture her lips in a ferocious kiss._

 _They kissed like there was no tomorrow._

Hermione's ears picked up the soft whispering of his voice against her head.

 _"You're the reason why I'm breathing_

 _With a little look my way_

 _You're the reason I'm feeling_

 _It's finally safe to stay"_

She lifted her head to see his smile, as the song came to an end. He reached his thumb up and wiped her tears away. Tears of happiness, as he couldn't keep the genuine smile off of his face.

 _"_ It's true what they say." She said, her voice quiet as she looked into his eyes.

"What would that be?" He asked, raising a questioning brow.

"Cute guys will make you crazy, hot guys will make you melt, cool guys will make you daydream. But funny guys make you fall in love without knowing it. I'm hopelessly in love with you, Mr Weasley." She smiled, booping his nose. "You're all of those things but, of course."

A warm feeling filled his chest, and no words could be used to describe how truly happy and in love with this girl he was.

"I love you, Mrs Weasley." He said, kissing her forehead with a stupid grin on his face, as their friends and family joined them on the dance floor.

Happy endings were possible, it just depends on how you look at it.


End file.
